Storing and carrying flaccid materials, such as rope, cord, and the like has long been a troublesome task. Typically, what ever flaccid material is wound about a storage device must also be unwound. Difficulties further abound with ropes used in boating, and often dangerous situation occur. Coils of rope holding anchors can be especially dangerous to boaters and passengers alike. Attempting to throw a life preserver, for example, can be difficult, as coils of rope must be perfect in order for the preserver to be properly cast. Cords such as extension and power cords have also long been troublesome in their storage, conveyance, and unwinding. Virtually any flaccid material offers difficulties in storage, conveyance, and use. The present invention offers a unique and basic solution to these problems.